The Lunch Break
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: "I came by to eat lunch," His eyes racked up and down her body. "Really? What did you pack?" Sakura was trying not to sound excited but it was easier said than done. KakashiSakura


The Lunch Break

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did Kakashi would be mine!_

_Dedication: mksanime who requested the couple and gave me the idea. Thanks!_

_Warnings: Cussing, because there is going to be a lot of that when you are dating Kakashi ha-ha. And uhh they might be a little OOC, but I'm not sure._

_Read on! No flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sakura was much too nice; she had realized this a long time ago. And she _really_ hated that about herself right now.

Iruka was sick and couldn't find a sub to fill in for him because it was so last minute, so he asked his responsible former student to do the job and of course she accepted because she just couldn't say _no_.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples from behind the teacher's desk blue-green eyes closed as the classroom finally, _finally!_, fell silent. It had been a very long morning full of kids who thought they could take advantage of having a substitute teacher and failing…miserably. I mean come on, who was she teamed with when she was their age? And still teamed with? Naruto: the loud-mouthed prankster of the Leaf Village. There was nothing they could pull that would surprise her. She had seen it all.

The sound of scribbling pencils filled the classroom, every now and then there was the soft snore of a lazy student (Shikamaru's son to be exact) and or the scraping of sandals against the rough Academy floor.

"Five more minutes," She announced with her head lying on the desk. Her pesky rosette hair was slowly but surely falling out of its bun that she had so carefully constructed that morning. Glancing at the clock she almost cried, time was being so very cruel to her today. The second hand seemed to be ticking slower than usual and before long it became the only sound in the room to Sakura.

Tick…tick…tick…tick………tick………tick…………tick 

She was going to pull her hair out if time didn't start picking up the pace! Or better yet she was going to break that dumbass clock and let school out early so she could keep her sanity. Or what was left of it anyways.

The remaining minutes ticked by without her knowledge, as she was deep in thought about her lover. The perverted silver haired Copy Ninja that she loved for some odd reason.

RING! 

Teacher and students jumped from their desks in excitement.

"Place your tests on my desk before you go out to lunch," Sakura instructed as she dug around in her bag for her lunch and then she sagged like a balloon that has been popped. She had woken up late that morning, stupid Kakashi, and had to rush out of the house to be at the Academy on time and had had no time to make her lunch. The room was now empty and she sat scowling at the back wall with her face in her palms.

"Bastard," She seethed and jumped out of her seat when a bag of lunch was tossed onto the desk in front of her. She spun around and came face-to-face…well face to abs with the man she was currently cursing. She looked up from her seated position and glared then spun back around and glared at the lunch.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why in the world are you _not_ wearing a shirt? It's not that hot outside!" Sakura yelled facing away from him and with her arms crossed under her breasts. Kakashi chuckled and gave her temple a soft kiss; he walked towards the door and peeked around the empty hallway before shutting and locking it. He turned back to Sakura while leaning back against the door.

"I came by to give you lunch, I noticed you left it in the fridge. You need to be less forgetful," He pulled down his mask so it pooled around his neck allowing her to see his smirk. She simmered.

"I am not forgetful! It was your damn fault that I forgot my lunch because you wouldn't let me get out of bed before you got what you wanted!" She was standing now pointing an accusing finger at him her eyes narrowed into fiery slits, he loved when she got mad like this.

"Language Sakura, there are children outside," She looked stunned at the revelation and then strode towards him as he walked towards her hands in pockets.

"Exactly so get out of here. If the kids catch you in here, shirtless no less, their parents are going to have something to say and it's not going to be good so just go home!" They were standing very close with her poking his bare chest. Mmmm his skin was so soft and warm, kind of like other parts-no! No no no! Sakura shook her head and stepped away from him taking a deep breath.

"What's a matter Sakura?" He took a step toward her and she took a step back in retaliation. They continued this dance silently until the back of her legs bumped into the desk. Kakashi couldn't keep the smirk from his lips.

"I came by to eat lunch," His eyes racked up and down her body slowly taking in every minute detail, she loved when he did that.

"Really? What did you pack?" Sakura was trying not to sound turned on but it was easier said than done.

"Oh just some strawberries and chocolate…" He reached around her to the bag behind her, in the process pressing his body tightly to hers. She struggled to hold in her moan at the feel of his skin on hers even though she was still wearing a shirt.

"Sounds good- eek!" Kakashi swiped everything off the desk and pushed her onto it. He climbed up and sat on her hips, his arousal digging into her center. She quietly moaned, but remembered the kids outside.

"Kakashi the kids are-,"

"Yes they are so you will have to be quite," Kakashi yanked her shirt up and over her head and threw it onto another desk. He dipped his finger into the chocolate and smeared it low on her stomach, right above the hem for her skirt. His hand crawled up her leg making her skin tingle. His lips crashed onto hers while he continued to undress her and pour chocolate on her. Her bra was off faster than she could blink and then a cold substance, chocolate, was dripped onto her breast and a hot mouth followed.

School was canceled for the rest of the day, because the teacher had some extracurricular activities to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Finished!_

_I hope you enjoyed it and please review because I love reviews!_


End file.
